


A bunch of random Free! fics.

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Angst, BDSM, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: A small collection of ficlets (and a one-shot, technically) about a bunch of Free! pairings, some with fluff, some with angst, one with smut, all written for a kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of these in a hurry, didn't even re-read them, so I'm gonna tell you that imo they're all pretty much shit (except maybe for the BDSM reigisa, I guess). Just, you know... I'm asking you not to expect much X'D I've been going through some major writer's block and I've been forcing myself to write every day for a while, so this was just me trying to get back into writing fast, with ease and lots of inspiration, the way I've done in January (when honestly I wrote so much I literally scared myself lbr).

**1\. Just a small touch (Sousuke/Nagisa)**

A tiny prey’s shiver buzzed down Nagisa’s neck as a key he was not in possession of turned inside the lock, immobilizing him where he stood as if some huge threat was upon him. He was starting to shut down like an antelope on the verge of being eaten alive. He’d gotten surprised: after spending months of loneliness and a whole day he’d been on edge since Sousuke was going to come home, eventually, at some point that day after his temporary move up in Sendai for work. The moment that happened was like all of his tension had broken into fear for… some reason. Like something was meant to go wrong, somehow, in some capacity. After all, since high school a lot of things had gone wrong, and a lot of new problems had arisen in their switch to adult life.  
But as soon as he saw who it was, a little smile tugged at the corners of his lips, muscles melting the moment his surprise vanished into sheer joy when Sousuke covered the distance between them, despite being tired. His thumb slid all the way down Nagisa’s chin joining the rest of his own hand at the base of the blond’s neck, right before their lips met. Sometimes, it felt like he was still a teenage boy in high school with a huge crush on a friend’s best friend.

“Sou-chan,” the latter purred then, a big happy grin stretching naturally across his face and a soothing voice rumbling with affection. “Welcome home.”

 

**2\. You can't always get what you want (Rei/Nagisa, OC/Nagisa, angst)**

He wants to touch those bouncing curls, a halo around the dancer's head when the fire's light casts a glow around him. He wants to brush his fingers along the small but toned muscles of the boy's arms.  
He wants to wrap his arms around the slave's lithe body, inhale his sweet scent reminding him of the desert. Cup his hands around the young man's soft cheeks and take a secretive taste of his plump, tender lips. He wants to slide his palm down the barely clothed body before him, make them rest on those hips and lead him slowly to make them dance on his lap, to relive again the hot nights of summer when their mouths were forced close to not let a single sound out as they swayed together under silk sheets, exchanging hopes and dreams, embracing.  
But he can't. The body dancing in the hall, the sweet magenta that the Sultan's black eyes are fixated into, the pale skin he once kissed and revered in the dark are not his to claim. Not anymore. Even though Nagisa's body, smiles and words of love are not his to devote his love to right now.  
The Sultan devours every inch of that small, innocent body (no matter how many times Nagisa cried that he was broken and dirty, Rei could never see him as anything other than the purest creature in the world despite all that was done to him), and with each grin Rei's teeth clench as he stands right by the noble's side. Hand on the hilt of his sword. It would be so easy. So easy to unsheathe it and stop that filth from looking at Nagisa with such a wrong, dirty smirk.  
But Nagisa smiles, a sweet and defeated curve on his lips while his hips swing teasingly, before he waves a light scarf in the air, passing it around the perverted Sultan's nape, and pulls him close for a better look and taste of his own body moving sinuous in the dim light.  
Rei's teeth clench further, and yet he finds himself unable to slide his sword out, finish all of this frustration, pain and anguish, then take Nagisa far, far away. He looks over in defeat, as the lips that were once his mold with their royalty's, as they are devoured and possessed by someone who already has everything. As all about them disappears in thin air, owned by the sole destroyer of their life. Because it's for the best.

 

**3\. Chains, my baby's got me locked up in chains (Rin/Nagisa)**

There must be something worse than this. There must be something more excruciatingly painful than being immobilized, unable to do anything, tied up and forced to lie perfectly still on his bed. There must be something worse than being in those conditions and in heat, with Rin's omega moving on top of him, displaying the most malicious and cheeky grin. Completely, fully aware that his ass is wet while sliding back and forth, his body charged with pure, primordial want and need; aware that he is still in control of it just for the sake of holding off on mating until the very last moment, when his alpha will be so frustrated that their sex will be _so_ rough and hard and Nagisa will feel every inch inside of him hurt, hear the sounds of Rin's growling and grunting while driving himself inside of him.  
And there is nothing better than this. Nothing better than knowing his reward will come, that Nagisa's dancing and teasing, his ass rubbing over and over along Rin's length, it will end and Rin will finally get to release in that small body with as much pleasure and relief as possible. There is nothing better for Nagisa either - seeing how much his alpha longs for him. There is nothing in the world that's better than poking at him and watching him tense up in reaction, aggressive, needy.  
There is nothing better than feeling desired.  
"Nagisa, I swear I'm going to rip you apart," Rin growls, his eyes burning holes inside of Nagisa's.  
"I can't wait for that," the other replies, with a smile and a wink, before finally dropping a kiss on the former's harsh lips, and feeling his lips immediately attacked by his lover's sharp teeth. "Do you want me, Rin-chan?" He adds, low, stopping his movements on top of the other.  
"Yeah, but untie me first," Rin orders, his voice low and thick with authority, so much that Nagisa's skin crawls and a shiver speeds up running straight to his brain. But he smiles, before nodding.  
"I was wondering when you'd use your alpha voice..." he chirps sweetly, before stretching up and undoing a few knots, obedient. And before he's even freed, Rin's arms grab at his body, turn him around mindless of the squeals and spread his cheeks open with pure fire glowing in his eyes and an intense rumble cracking from his throat. Nagisa's breath quickens naturally, because of the alpha being so upset, so turned on, so wild on top of him. He still has it. He can still make Rin completely crazy. Nagisa smirks satisfied, and lets his face get pushed down on the mattress, while his body folds with his ass wiggling a little impatient, at his companion's mercy while his eyes fall close.  
In the dark, he can feel each raw thrust, the hand pumping fast around him and the long, painful bite Rin leaves on his shoulder, refusing to let go.  
It's always been like this. Between an awkward, blubbered confession and sweet romantic dates there are always crazy heats, bites, scratches, then maybe a few tears, and despite the fact that Nagisa was scared at first, there is something about the impulses and the instincts, the discipline counterbalanced by Nagisa's own untidy lifestyle, the growth he went through by standing at the side of a man that's larger than life itself, aggressive and determined. A man who gets what he wants no matter what. Indeed, he did snatch Nagisa away.

Rin's hips stutter, and his mind goes blank for a moment while every part of his body heats up, like he is on a pire and being burnt up. His nails dig into Nagisa's hips, his mouth drops open and the loudest, most pleased groan pushes out of his mouth, but his hips keep rolling for a few moments before finally stilling. Nagisa's insides squelch around him tight, probably out of his own orgasm just rolling in ripples under his skin. Silence only crackles with the wind brushing some trees outside, and a soft, light rain pattering through the leaves, before Nagisa finally rolls around with light and sweet eyes filled up in satisfaction and comfort.  
"Are you alright?" Rin asks anyway, with his eyelids already drooping, fatigue wrapping them up.  
"Myeah," Nagisa purrs, and spreads his arms wide for Rin to fall into. When he does, their scents mixing and the gentle massage of Nagisa's fingers on the alpha's scalp lull both of them into a quiet and silent sleep.

 

**4\. Like a prayer (Rei/Nagisa)**

"Rei-chan, please..."  
His throat clenches around the words, forcing him to rasp a little, as all around him darkness engulfs him while air brushes against his skin, fresh and clean.  
He's done it now. There was _one_ rule he was told to follow, and it was: no teasing for the whole month, which was decided after his behavior got Rei riled up once too many. He sort of forgot that: after all it's hard not to feel the urge to play a bit when Rei is around. It's hard not to tickle his fancy by prancing around in a skirt and nothing else. Of course the idea was bizarre, and extremely inappropriate, but that's not what got him tied up on the bed he shares with Rei, who made sure to keep the window open so that Nagisa would sense the pressure of having to keep quiet. After all, he has never been one to exhibit any part of himself to others, and if he was to vocalize as much as he pleased the neighbors would surely hear.  
And that fresh air is both so bothersome and so pleasing on his naked skin... he shivers a little, while struggling against the soft padded cuffs, while his creamy and soft inner thigh is brushed by a feathery touch running up and down the sensitive skin.  
And then a stinging pain cuts across his thigh tearing a sharp whine out of his throat.  
"How should you call me, Nagisa-kun?"  
"Rei- _sama_ ," the other replies, after swallowing and with the burn slowly fading.  
"That's right. Now, what do you want to ask me?"  
Nagisa thought this rule of calling Rei with a different honorific in moments like this was ridiculous, back when they decided to explore themselves together this way. But now that Rei's voice sounds so cold, and masterful, his cheeks immediately warm up and his heart jumps, pumping faster and spreading arousal that makes all of his limbs twitch.  
"Make me cum... please," he whispers, with the small spheres inside of him rubbing almost enough to give him some pleasure, but all they do is pile stimuli up, pooling it all in his belly with no way to let it out. It's frustrating, and all of his muscles tense around it as it pushes and pushes, after minutes of being trapped within Nagisa's body.  
"I really don't think you learnt your lesson yet," Rei sing-songs, and Nagisa feels the mattress under him sink a little near his foot, which tells him Rei sat next to him. And he's right there, looking over at Nagisa - tied up, blindfolded, flushed with red, and with several signs of the crop Rei used to punish him. He knows he is being watched, squirming and panting lightly with arousal mounting within him.  
He's almost too perfect. Too sweet, and too lovely. It's entirely too pleasant to watch him shiver and hear his chirps of protest as he tries to move his partner to pity. But Rei knows him. He knows exactly how much Nagisa loves to be teased like this. To have beads and vibrations inside of him, to be caressed and struck, to be treasured and then ignored and then welcomed back into strong and tight arms. He knows how much Nagisa is loving this, really. So Rei won't really allow Nagisa's begging to reach him. If anything, it is only a testament to what a good job Rei is doing.  
"No more teasing..." Nagisa breathes out, and yelps as soon as another strike of the leathery tip on the crop cuts his thigh. And then that same piece of leather begins roaming, gently sliding between Nagisa's cheeks, and then ghosting on his small aroused cock.

"Rei-chan~" Nagisa whines again, with his hips rolling in a frantic search for contact, which Rei withholds on purpose just to watch his boyfriend bite his own lip in delighted frustration. "Rei-chan, please..."  
"But you don't really want to come, isn't it?" Rei croons, dropping the crop and bending on top of Nagisa to dive his nose on his lover's neck, inhaling his scent, and brushing his fingers on the underside of the young man's tense thigh. "You want to be in this state as much as possible, you want to hold it. You want to feel excited and to keep receiving attentions from me, isn't it?" He hums again, now allowing his fingers to trail between Nagisa's legs and curling around the other's needy, snubbed sex. As soon as he does so, Nagisa's breath hitches and Rei smiles, dropping a light kiss where the blond's pulse is easier to sense. "Should I move my hand?"  
"Yes, please," Nagisa blurts out, moving his hips into Rei's hand, but then stops with his muscles stilling. "Actually... please, keep... keep it up," he requests, with his cheeks turning even redder and a low, vulnerable tremble making its way into his voice. "Please, Rei-chan..."  
That almost hits Rei's chest. It's been a little while since they met again after Rei left for university and after spending a few years apart. He can almost imagine how much Nagisa must have longed for him.  
"Alright," he agrees, leaving a few more kisses along Nagisa's neck before standing up again, and grabbing his crop. "I'll torture you a little bit longer, then."  
Nagisa's hum could be interpreted in many ways, but Rei knows that under the layers where he's protesting he hides a little smile of excitement.

To be fair, Rei needs release too. Urgently, even. He looks down at the bulge in his pants, and has to take a few stabilizing breaths before convincing himself to wait a little bit more. The Gods know how much he'd love to rip his pants away and just take Nagisa for himself, dive in him and be embraced by him, lunge into him and be welcomed by the familiar soft warmth, the particularly loving smiles his small partner always has stored for Rei, and Rei only - even though his overflowing kindness and friendliness are for everyone. The more he delays that, the better their gratification will be. Thus, he simply rubs a little with his palm on his clothed cock, while looking at the pinkish hole between Nagisa's legs squeeze around the beads. He sighs, even, fighting against the last of his instincts. And then his cold voice returns, while he directs the crop to gently brush around Nagisa's thighs and groin and stomach and chest, tickling his nipples and his sides - which makes the other smile with a giggle bubbling through his lips and a shiver.  
"Did you learn your lesson?" He asks, the tip of his crop brushing between Nagisa's butt cheeks again and then along Nagisa's sides, purposefully ignoring his neglected sex with precum that's been gathering on the tip for a while.  
"Yes but... but Rei-ch– _Rei-sama_..." Nagisa whispers, tilting his head up. "Kiss...?"  
Rei stops, looking down to the parted lips which glisten with saliva.  
"Kiss..." Nagisa requests, again, low and soft, a true demand; that is something he truly needs. Rei can see it in the longing his lips express, the way his Adam's apple shifts in a deep swallow, like he was thirsty and in a vital need. And he would never have the heart to say no to that, so he spreads open Nagisa's legs again, settling between them, and presses his lips on Nagisa's softly, convincing them to open for him.

As soon as they do, with a relieved sigh and Nagisa relaxing under him, their tongues touch just for a moment. That's when his resolve to wait seems to crumble, simply because of how soft and warm Nagisa's mouth is, because of how needy and limited they both are. Nagisa is delicious, and he's sweet, and he's his. Nagisa hums in the kiss, whines quietly with relief, chest puffing and emptying fast, and the softness his features gain the moment he simply breathes in fully after a long, thirsty kiss is what pushes Rei to end the game abruptly and untie Nagisa, give him his sight back, then embrace fully in a silent and slow dance. One last playful slap on Nagisa's thighs that make him jolt and squeak, and then his hands turn soft again, his eyes warm, kind and loving as always, and the first thing he says before grabbing the lube is, "are you alright, Nagisa-kun?"  
Nagisa's eyes turn up at him. The smile he wears shines in them too.  
"Never been better, Rei-chan."  
Rei's fingers brush through Nagisa's soft rebel hair, kissing him again while he prepares him before finally pushing his way in, patient and gentle, just as always.

 

**5\. The end (Sousuke/Rin)**

"I wish I knew what's tying me to you, Rin."  
"What?"  
Honestly, it's only fair that Rin would reply like that in a tense conversation about how Sousuke should keep trying and swim and not 'crush his own potential'. Which at this point is just a rehashed, unchanging script. They both know how it goes, they both know it's useless trying to change it. But this time it's just-  
He's _tired_. He's tired of hoping to share the same dream with Rin, to be told he's got a chance, that they can do it together _somehow_ , that they'll _be together_ as opposed to having an ocean separating them. And he's not alright with going to the beach, looking across the ocean, thinking of the other, and think that maybe Rin is doing the same.  
"I mean... I wish I knew what it is that keeps me following you, like a trail. So that I could just... erase it somehow."  
He's said it. Oh, he's said it. It's like he stabbed himself repeatedly, but that needed to be told. Rin's silence on the phone weighs like a rock, and he understands. Really, he does. They've been playing tug of war for months, sticking their schedules in a way that would more or less work, meeting every few weeks for a hug, a kiss, some quick and steamy sex somewhere risky because there is no time, no space, and too much to fight against.  
And really, it would all be alright if Rin wasn't using words like 'maybe'. ' _Maybe_ ', 'it _could_ happen', 'I _could_ be there'. For once, he _could_ say either 'always' or 'never'. He could just give Sousuke something more than half-hopes, just to keep him hanging around.  
"So that's your way of telling me you're not okay with the way things are going right now?" Rin almost hisses, on the other side of the ocean, too far away for their feelings to be conveyed properly.  
"That's not– actually, you know what? Yes. I'm not okay with what we have, not anymore."  
"So we should just- what, break up?"  
Sousuke's breath shakes slightly, before pushing out a soft and rumbling grunt. He doesn't even know what he means, really.  
"It's just, I don't want to go on following you around and thinking maybe we'll have a chance. You belong there, I belong here."  
"So you'll just give up on swimming?" Rin challenges him. _Just give up_. If he did, he would throw away everything he worked for, everything he put his mind and will to since when they were kids, if...  
"I probably should. That's the only tie I have with you that's left to cut, and then I could be free," he mutters, not even feeling his heartbeat. That part of him broke long ago, when Rin cheerfully told him that he was moving to the Iwatobi elementary school. That he was leaving Sousuke behind. It's not like he hates Rin. But the thing they've got going on, it's not right. It'll only hurt more and more, even though they'll try making it work, even though they'll keep making sacrifices to keep it standing.  
Another long silence, and then cold, sharp daggers planted in his chest.  
"Fine. Suit yourself."

That's it, it's gone. It should feel good, ending it. Doing what's better for himself should not feel this destructive.  
He takes a long breath, hearing the empty sound of their conversation being over. He presses the button to hang up, and sits down contemplating the way his heart seems to give him empty beats, like gravity disappeared all of a sudden.  
But as he kept telling himself for years and years while destroying his body, it will be okay.  
What's left to do is heal, finally.


End file.
